


Minor injuries

by Prawnperson



Series: Submarine series [4]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Maxwell is a “nasty bastard”, Minor Injuries, Protective WX-78, all these fics link up btw, but just in case!, but they stand alone too, it isn’t graphic, so if you want to read the one before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Pretty much what it says on the tin.





	Minor injuries

“What about Wes?”

Walani asks, leaning against the cool grass. The only light is coming from the lantern next to her head and the fire pit at camp some way off. They’ve been talking for the past hour about their opinions on the other survivors. Walani’s more than relieved that the dust from the drowning prank has finally settled enough for them to make peace.

“HE’S TOO AFFECTIONATE.”

“Hm.”

WX sits up for a second to rummage around in their back pack. A few seconds later, they pull out a handful of rot and shove it into their mouth. Walani makes a disgusted sound, half heartedly punching at their hip.

“YOU’RE JUST UPSET THAT YOUR WEAK DIGESTIVE SYSTEM CAN’T HANDLE OLD FOOD.”

Fireflies pepper the air of the starless early night. Walani crosses her arms gingerly behind her head and stares up at the half slit of the moon. There’s gentle buzzing like chatter coming from WX’s internal mechanisms, producing excess heat the robot can’t understand every time Walani smiles up at him.

“We should probably head back soon.”

“AGREED.”

“Actually, though, one last thing-what about Maxwell?”

WX-78 seems to think for a moment before letting out a flat sound from their voice box.

“I DO NOT CARE FOR HIM. HE TRAPPED ME HERE. IT WAS NEEDLESSLY CRUEL, EVEN FOR A FLESHLING.”

There’s a rustle beside them, and when they turn their head to face it Walani’s pulled her shirt up slightly to reveal a great slash across her middle. WX stares at it, wide eyed, but Walani merely laughs.

“I’ve been meaning to take this up with him. He gave it to me last week whenever we were tentacle farming. He says it was an accident, but-“

Almost immediately, cold hands gently press against the cut, and she lets out a hiss at the feel of it. WX retracts momentarily, only to go back to examine it a few seconds later.

“HE DID THIS TO YOU?”

Walani nods and she swears she can see something change in WX’s eyes, something almost dangerous. They pull their hands away properly and stare blankly as she tucks her shirt back in.

“Look, just because he’s a nasty bastard doesn’t mean he isn’t funny. Did you see whenever he fell over and broke Wilson’s lantern? I thought he was going to kill him.”

WX-78 stays silent and pushes themselves up, offering her a hand as well. An uncharacteristic display of decency.

“WE WILL MAKE THE TRIP BACK TO CAMP NOW. I HAVE TO DISCUSS WITH MAXWELL IN THE MORNING.”

Before she can say anything WX begins to trot off, leaving Walani to follow them with the lantern in hand. She has a bad feeling about this, whatever they mean by ‘discuss’.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all your lovely comments guys they’re a great encouragement!


End file.
